Let Me
by BrokenSouledPoetess
Summary: Written for The Blanket Scenario LJ Community. I do not own Naruto. YaoiLemon


Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto had been assigned to, of all things, a D-Rank mission. In the past, both shinobi would have been irate at being given yet another escort mission but since the two had become ANBU and were constantly on A-Class missions, they thought something lighter would be a nice reprieve from the normal. It had even been a simple mission. They were able to reach the drop-off point in a day, had stayed the night at a local inn and had started home at dawn's first light.

However by mid-afternoon, with only a few more hours' travel before reaching Konoha, a blizzard hit and hit hard. The flurry of snow was so sudden and unexpected that the well trained ninja were completely blindsided. Somehow, they had managed to get slightly turned around and had ended up at an abandoned building. Moving with haste, they entered through a slightly creaky wooden door and found the structure to be a completely empty one-room cabin. Being that the mission was supposed to have been so simple and short, neither had brought camping supplies. Therefore they were more than happy to see two slightly worn futons. However, there was only one blanket; one _very_ worn – and small – blanket, along with an oil lamp.

Before worrying over sleeping arrangements, they needed to satiate their empty tummies and the two sat down to eat some jerky and wash it down with water. Both shinobi were quiet while they ate and lost in their own minds.

While Naruto was busy going over jutsus in his head, Neji's mind was on the blonde. When they'd first met, he hadn't liked him at all thinking that he was just a loudmouth with no real talent. He'd been proven wrong through the courses of the Chuunin exams and had earned his respect. When the Hyuuga had been up against Uzumaki himself in the exams, he'd experienced his first real taste of the blonde's power and had been amazed. It was during that time that Naruto had helped Neji climb over the precipice of his own darkness.

After that, the opal eyed boy had made it a point to get to know the blonde. Over the time he'd spent in the company of the young ninja, they'd become extremely close and it wasn't until Naruto left to train with Jiraiya that Neji really realized how much the dobe meant to him. He remembered getting letters from the boy periodically and he had saved every single one, reading them over and over and over again to pacify his unnerved mind.

His cousin, Hinata had been devastated at Naruto's absence and since the blonde had been the one to repair their relationship, Neji had made it a point to talk the small female through her grief. He had come to learn that she had been crushing on the loudmouthed shinobi for years and when he left, she feared he'd never return. The Hyuuga tensai had done his best to comfort her and after eight months time, she had gotten over it.

It had come to his attention that it wasn't so much the passage of time that had healed her wounds and soothed her fears as it was the company and compassion of one Inuzuka Kiba. Apparently, the 'dog boy' – as Naruto so fondly dubbed him – had come across the heiress crying in the forest and had stayed to listen to her entire tale, waiting patiently through her tears and stuttering to hear her out. After that, the two were always in one another's company and after Naruto had been gone for a year and a half, Kiba had mustered up the courage to ask Hyuuga Hiashi the right to court his daughter.

Hiashi had readily – and happily – agreed. He had become incredibly proud of his eldest daughter and all she had come to accomplish. The lavender eyed girl had praised Neji himself for training her in everything he knew and from that point on, things had run oh so much smoother in the house of Hyuuga.

One more thing to thank the dobe for.

After two years had passed, Neji began to realize that he not only missed Naruto greatly, he yearned for him; longed to see his bright smile that was no longer fake because of hiding immense internal pain. Just before he had left on his journey with the Legendary Sennin, Naruto had called together all of the Rookie 9 as well as Gai-sensei's team and told them all how he was in fact the holder of the fox demon that had so long ago nearly destroyed Konoha. Many had been skeptical of the admission with Sakura even going so far as to say it was another of the blonde's many pranks. All had been put to rest when the boy had lifted his shirt past his stomach and focused his chakra, thus revealing the seal around his belly button.

Everyone had left the blonde's small apartment that night with new insight on his actions and they were better friends to him for it.

He remembered going to Hinata in utter confusion over his emotions. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly towards Naruto. As he explained how he felt his cousin listened attentively, happy for the chance to repay Neji for all he had done for her. It was hard for him to admit his feelings to anyone – especially since he was so confused by them – but with Naruto gone, Hinata was the only one to talk to. After a lengthy discussion over all that he felt, he was told that his feelings were actually quite simple.

Neji loved Naruto.

When those words – those fated words – tumbled from little Hinata's lips, Neji felt his world grind to a halt. Love? He…he _loved_ Naruto? That was all? His stomach was constantly in knots with the blonde gone because he loved him? Such a simple explanation with so much meaning…so, so much more than he had thought. What would happen now? If Naruto never returned, would he be able to love after love? If Naruto _did_ return…could he ever admit his feelings? If he could…if he could lay his pride, his name, his _heart_ on the line in such a way…would Naruto accept it? Reciprocate it? Turn from him forever?

The simple answer to his emotions only yielded more questions and they were ones he knew he had to wait to have resolved.

And oh did he wait.

Though it had only taken another six months from realizing his feelings for the blonde to return, it had felt as though an eternity had passed. Every night he dreamt of Naruto; images of holding him or being held by him warmed his heart; flashes of the most erotic and beautiful scenes featuring the two of them stirred something deep inside his being that couldn't be ignored. But…he didn't _want _to ignore them…he wanted to keep them forever…in case the worst came to pass.

But it hadn't…and Naruto was okay…and Naruto was home and finally, Neji felt like he was home too. And now…now at last, the two were alone in the best situation possible for the Hyuuga to confess his feelings…

…and he was frozen in terror of what could happen.

Automatically, his hands had kept feeding him bites of his food and sips of his water and now he was finished and so was the blonde. "I imagine we should turn in soon. There is nothing more we can do until the weather eases."

Naruto stood from his spot and stretched before grabbing up the blanket and tossing it to his teammate. "Here, I won't need it."

Neji could only watch wide-eyed, the rumpled blanket held loosely in his grasp, as the Kyuubi vessel pulled off his Jounin vest, the jacket beneath it and then stripped the tight black t-shirt from his body. The flickering light from the lamp illuminated his tan skin beautifully and the tensai was sure he had never seen a more mouth watering sight than a shirtless Naruto. A rough wind blew through cabin, sending shivers of cold straight up the Hyuuga's spine and he was snapped from his reverie.

As the blonde settled down onto the thin pallet and pillowed his arms behind his head, Neji stalked toward him to tower over his relaxed frame, throwing the blanket against his tightly muscled stomach. "Are you a fool Naruto? It is freezing outside. You will catch your death with only half your clothes on."

Those brilliant cerulean eyes gazed up at the young man towering over him, glittering in amusement at his friend's antics. With a firm toss, the blanket ended up draped right across the Hyuuga's head and Naruto chuckled, a foxy grin curling his lips. "I don't get cold Neji. I'm fine the way I am…however, you Mr. Oh-So-Perfect-Tensai-Hyuuga will definitely freeze. In fact, there is a chance that you could still freeze, even with all your clothes on _and _that blanket wrapped around you."

Ripping the fabric from his head – consequently ruffling his hair in the process – the white-eyed male glared down at the blonde who had somehow stolen his heart. Why oh why did he have to love such a stubborn soul? "If you don't need it than neither do I."

That said, he threw the blanket to the floor and walked to his futon. Choosing to forgo stripping down as his partner had, Neji settled down on the thin pallet and turned his back to the still smirking blonde. The adrenalin still present in his system had him warm enough and soon, he was able to drift into sleep.

Being the holder of a demon such as the Kyuubi granted Naruto many things that most people were kept from, even shinobis. That being said, the blonde was able to slip into a meditative state that rested his mind and body but enabled him to be as alert as ever. After only two hours of the Hyuuga sleeping, Naruto was snapped completely back into reality by an irregular pulse in chakra. Turning his head to the right, he watched Neji for a moment and realized the man was shaking, his keen ears easily picking up his labored breathing and sluggish heart rate.

Understanding lit his eyes and he quickly stood from his reclined position, grabbed the discarded blanket and walked to his side. Once there, he knelt down and grasped the Hyuuga's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Neji…Oi Neji! Wake up!"

Pale eyelids fluttered but didn't open and the blonde sighed before draping the cloth across his friend's body and tucking it beneath him. Patting his shoulder, Naruto stood and went back to his futon. Instead of slipping back into his resting phase, he sat and watched the pale man. By Naruto's guess, twenty minutes had passed and Neji's body had yet to stop trembling. Just as he was getting ready to stand once more and load his own shed clothing onto the young man's body, he turned over.

"N-Naruto…w-why a-aren't y-you c-cold?" His teeth were chattering and now that they were facing one another, the blonde could easily see that his teammate's lips were a pale blue. Shit! Shitshitshit! Jumping up from his spot on the floor, he stalked towards the shivering man and laid down beside him, bending his elbow and propping his head on his hand, he glared down at the man.

"Neji! Baka! I told you that you would get cold."

"B-but…w-why a-aren't y-you?"

Another deep sigh. "Because of the Kyuubi. I have enough chakra that I can circulate it through my system at a higher level constantly and automatically raise my body temperature."

Ivory eyes widened slightly in understanding and he was suddenly very envious of the blonde. He was positively freezing! Looking up slightly at the beautiful figure of Naruto, Neji was surprised to find a rather thoughtful look on his face. It was a look of deep contemplation that was rarely found gracing that whiskered face and if Neji didn't feel so weak from being so god blessed cold, he might've run his fingers along the marks. As he watched the blonde closely, Naruto's look of thought soon turned serious.

Very serious.

The gears in the boy's mind were turning furiously. Here he was, alone in a cabin with a man he'd come to love more than he ever had Sasuke and the perfect reason to touch him was within grasp. But…what to do? On one hand, the thought of having the perfectly delectable Hyuuga pressed tightly to his body was a wonderful prospect. However on the other hand, being that close to the one he had wanted for awhile now was going to play hell on his nerves. He could only pray to Kami that his control would hang on. He didn't even know if Neji played on his side of the fence.

Then he came to a realization and wanted to kick his own ass for being such a baka. What the hell did his concerns really matter when the white-eyed-god-among-men next to him was freezing to death? Decision made he turned serious sapphire eyes on the genius.

"Neji," he started slowly, knowing what had to be done but wanting approval all the same, "do you trust me?"

Said man blinked and had to wonder if it was the cold that was turning his normally quick mind to rubbish. "T-trust you? Of c-c-course I do."

Naruto nodded, a small smile tilting his soft lips. "Good. I can keep you warm if you'll let me but you have to be in close contact with me."

Entirely too drained to voice a response, Neji wearily nodded his head fighting to stay awake, though his body wanted nothing more than to slip into unconsciousness. He had been plenty warm when he went to bed and that has been his mistake. By the time the cold had crept up on him, it was too late for him to do anything. All shinobi had learned how to utilize their chakra to maintain body heat to a degree but he had been sleeping, blissfully unaware of how cold it truly was.

Half-lidded ivory eyes watched the blonde lay down next to him, sliding his firm body beneath the flimsy blanket and closer to his own body. When Naruto spoke, his voice was low and warm and his breath caressed the cold skin of his face with warm fingers. "Just trust me okay? My chakra might feel a bit weird to you but I promise you'll get warm."

Another nod was his answer and he continued, "Lay on your side again, like you were before."

Closing his eyes, Neji concentrated on bringing enough chakra to his limbs to facilitate the move. His whole body felt like it was slowly shutting down from hypothermia and he grunted slightly as he managed to twist his lower body. It was hard on the blonde watching someone who was so incredibly strong and talented having such a hard time moving; especially when he wanted nothing more than to wrap the long-haired man up tight in his arms and never let him go.

After watching the Hyuuga struggle a bit more, the blonde lifted a hand to the older man's shoulder and gently guided him to lie on his side once more. Neji wiggled around slightly until he found a relatively comfortable spot and Naruto waited until he was settled before moving closer to him. His hand still lightly grasping his teammates shoulder, the demon carrier noted that Byakuugen wielder was still wearing his Jounin flak jacket and the material was wet enough that it would lessen his attempts to warm the man's body. With a sigh, he slipped an arm under Neji's body to wrap around his waist and slowly lifted him into a sitting position.

Supporting the taller man's body against his own frame, Naruto's fingers deftly opened the front of the jacket and peeled it from his body. As his hands moved to the hem of Neji's shirt, he realized the dark-haired male had gone completely still and Naruto wanted to smack himself for being stupid. "Ne Neji, relax okay? I'm just going to get rid of your shirt to let my body heat get to you easier."

As the words sunk into his mind, he allowed his body to become boneless once more, his lithe frame cradled against the man at his back. It wasn't so much the fact that Naruto was stripping off his clothes that bothered him, more it was that he felt too wasted to even do anything; to tell the beautiful blonde that he'd wanted him for years and would do anything he wanted if it meant he could be held.

Soon, the white shirt was stripped away and Neji was left in only his pants. A hiss slipped between Naruto's lips at just how cold his friend was as he wrapped his arms around him and lowered him back to the floor.

So close, he was so very close to slipping off into the land of dreams. His body was cold, his blood felt like ice and he knew if he slept, he might not wake up. The cold air directly against his skin only furthered the feeling and he wondered what Naruto had been thinking. Then there was warmth circling him and his eyes snapped open when he felt his body move. Soon he was lying back on the floor, an arm under his neck and curled across his chest and one wrapped tightly around his stomach, pulling him back into a hot, muscled chest.

The haze the wretched weather had left his mind in was starting to be cleared away as incredible warmth soaked into his skin. The steady, familiar hum of the fox-boy's chakra surrounded him and tingled across his flesh. He closed his eyes and opened them once more with the Byakuugen active and a shocked look crossed his face as he looked down the line of his body. The warm blue of Naruto's own chakra had been laced with the deep red of the kitsune and it swirled into a beautiful purple as it embraced his body and sank into his skin.

All the warmth emanated at his lower back and as Naruto raised his power, sparks danced across his skin and lava flooded his groin, the heat of the seal on the blonde's stomach turning his mind to goo.

Lying so close to the object of his obsession was playing havoc on the youkai vessel's will. His nose was buried in the long, dark hair of the Hyuuga and his scent wafted into his nostrils. The aroma of sage and spice burned into his memory as he took a deep breathe, drawing the delicious odor far into his lungs and tasting it on his tongue. His hands weren't idle either. His long fingers drew imaginary patterns across the toned, pale flesh of the body in front of him and Naruto fought the urge to bite the strong, sloping shoulder that was bare and so close to his mouth.

Here and now, Naruto wasn't sure whether he wanted to thank the fox or curse at him until he was blue in the face for his heightened senses.

The restraints on his control were so close to snapping into fragments that Neji was actually thankful his body hadn't fully thawed yet. With every pass of those deliciously warm fingers over his cold skin, the pale boy felt liquid heat rush to his lower body making his cock ache painfully against the confining fabric of his pants. Hot breath fanned against his neck sending shivers down his spine and he swore in his mind when he realized how much his body was reacting.

Deciding to talk to the blonde in the hopes that his erection would abate seemed like a good idea and since he had a few questions anyway, it was the opportune time. It wouldn't do for him to molest the beautiful boy and break the close relationship they _did_ have just because his blood was molten and his body was burning in need.

"Naruto how did you know I was freezing? You fell asleep before I did." Neji felt inexplicably lucky that he was facing away from the fox-boy instead of looking right at him. He just knew that no amount of conversation – no matter _how_ interesting the topic – would sway him from images of a very naked and very gorgeous boy with sunshine colored hair and sky blue eyes.

When he answered, Naruto's voice was deep and husky and Neji trembled when lips brushed across his skin as he spoke, "I wasn't asleep. I was in a trance. Helpful thing really. It lets my mind and body rest completely but my instincts are on high guard. I felt your chakra go unstable and then my other senses told me you were freezing."

The warm, soft mouth that moved against his shoulder had been distracting but the last of the blonde's sentences snapped him out of his lust induced state. "Other senses? What are you talking about? More things from the fox?"

Although Naruto wasn't sure what had prompted the Hyuuga to talk to him and probe him with questions, he was almost thankful. In a way. Having to be coherent enough to answer questions was a good thing because it kept his mind sidetracked from how soft Neji's skin was and how good he smelled. The downside however was that the pale man had a devastatingly smooth voice and it was an octave or so lower than normal.

"Mmmhmmm," he mumbled against the now warm, creamy skin of the man in his arms, "I have all sorts of perks because of Kyuubi."

"Perks? What kind of perks?"

He felt the blonde nod against his neck and he shivered when sunshine strands of hair feathered across his neck. "Well all of my normal senses are multiplied hundredfold now. I can see in the dark, I can smell and track better than Kakashi-sensei's nindogs, I can hear for miles around."

Neji was writhing in anxiety and trembling with curiosity as he near whispered, "What else?"

Naruto couldn't take it. His long, warm tongue flicked out and licked softly at a naked shoulder before he continued, "Everything I taste is more magnified, I have increased strength, nearly unlimited chakra and heightened stamina."

There wasn't a single thing in what the blonde just said that didn't send heat straight to the Hyuuga's already throbbing cock. And that lick! Naruto licked him. Was it possible that maybe he felt even an iota of the attraction Neji did? He hoped so.

Now feeling incredibly warm and fully functioning once more, the long-haired man rolled over to his back and Naruto's hand stayed tracing unidentified patterns on his stomach, even as he propped himself up on an elbow again. Looking up into the blonde's face, Neji was caught in brilliant azure eyes, burning with an intensity he wasn't sure he'd ever seen there before. He was almost positive though, that his own eyes lit up the same way when he thought of the very man hovering over him now.

Taking a deep breath – and inadvertently breathing in the almost overwhelming scent of the fox boy – Neji tried to calm his racing heart, knowing that it was now or never to admit his feelings. "N-Naruto I…"

But he was cut off from finishing his sentence – that oh so precious and important phrase – by warm, soft lips pressing against his own and a deliciously wet tongue lapping gently at his bottom lip. He was sure his brain turned to mush then as a fire raged through his body, a gasp escaping his lips and his eyes rolling back in his head as Naruto's tongue slipped into his mouth, tenderly mapping out every crevice he could find.

Long, pale fingers threaded through golden hair and Neji tilted his head, pulling Naruto into him as his tongue touched against his (hopefully) soon-to-be-lover's. The Hyuuga groaned low in his throat as the blonde left his lips to trail hot, wet kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Sharp fangs nipped at his shoulder before a warm tongue slithered across his collarbone. He whimpered slightly when Naruto sucked on the hollow of his neck, his lithe frame arching up into a touch he'd only dreamed of.

He'd never imagined the long-haired man would respond so well to him – if at all – and the kitsune felt himself harden further with every groan and mewl he pulled from the Hyuuga's throat. Slowly, he moved down the man's chest, fangs grazing lightly over alabaster flesh along the way, until he'd reached a dusky nipple. He nipped at the peak gently before laving it with his tongue, the sensitive flesh hardening further with his attentions. The taste of the man's flesh was everything he had thought it would be and his mouth watered with anticipation of tasting every inch of delicious skin he could.

Neji was moaning like a whore he was sure but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Naruto's mouth was a very wicked thing and he was thankful he could even remember his name as he felt that hot tongue sliding over his ribs one at a time, only to trace down the center of his abdomen and run under the very edge of his pants. Hot breath fanned across his skin, the sensation of the wet trails across his body cooling while the rest of his flesh burned was driving him insane.

Before he could blink, he felt his pants being pulled away and cool air attacking the expanse of his body, goosebumps erupting across the canvas of pale flesh while soft hair tickled his inner thighs. He let out a very uncharacteristic yelp suddenly, feeling that torturous tongue slide from the base of his straining erection to the tip before dipping into the small slit on the head. A deep, wanton groan was pulled from his throat when warm lips descended on him, taking his length deep into his lover's mouth.

The motion of the blonde shinobi's mouth on his cock was making his blood burn and his stomach twist in desire. Neji let his fingers curl into shaggy golden locks again, twisting the fine, silken threads in his hands as Naruto continued to go down on him, sucking and licking and…growling? Kami he'd never thought a growl could sound so sexy or cause such amazing shivers to tremble throughout his body. Only Naruto…only _his_ Naruto.

It was official. He couldn't take anymore. The taste of the man on his tongue, the mewls of pleasure and broken renditions of his name flooding his ears, the insistent tugging on his hair only served to wind him up tighter than a clock. One hand gripped onto Neji's hip, keeping the man pinned to the floor, while the other slithered up his chest to his mouth. He'd only just traced that full bottom lip before the ivory-eyed man licked his finger before taking it into his mouth and suckling on it hungrily.

Naruto's cock strained achingly against the rough fabric of his pants, begging to be set free while Kyuubi stirred within his body, desire and raw lust coming from the fox in waves. Continuing his ministrations on his lover's proud erection, Naruto slid another two fingers into Neji's hot mouth and groaned around the rigid flesh in his mouth as the man's tongue played patterns over his fingertips. Once he was sure they were thoroughly coated, the blonde slipped his hand free of his lover's mouth and moved his fingers to the tight, puckered entrance of the Hyuuga's body.

Massaging gently around the tense opening for a few moments made the muscles relax and Naruto slipped his finger into Neji's virgin body. He moaned at how tight and hot the long-haired man's body was, already picturing himself thrusting madly into him and having that delicious heat wrapped around him. He felt long fingers twist into his hair a bit deeper as the body beneath him pressed against the grip his other hand still had on the man's hipbone, trying to get more of the feeling that was quickly driving him into bliss.

One finger became two and two soon became three and the Hyuuga was nearly insane from pleasure. He couldn't think beyond what Naruto was doing to him and his vision was filled with golden hair and azure eyes. His whole body ached and trembled with every pull of the blonde's mouth on his cock and every thrust of his fingers in his body and yet he wanted, _needed_ more; more of that wonderful feeling and more of Naruto.

He was so close, so close to reaching that heavenly peak of pleasure that it was nearly maddening. Every nerve in his body was wildly alive, blood singing through his veins as the blonde's complex chakra shimmered across his skin. Then Naruto was rubbing insistently over a spot within him that sent shocks of bliss straight up his spine as he took him whole, swallowing around his girth as his cock hit the back of the other shinobi's throat. With a strangled cry and spots dancing before his eyes, Neji's body exploded into an orgasm so powerful he thought he just might lose consciousness.

Then the heat was gone from his erection and the fingers had slipped from his body and he was panting so harshly that he wondered if he was really even breathing at all. A rush of chakra settled over his body and he blinked his eyes open to see Naruto hovering over him once more, settled on his knees with his hands planted firmly on the floor at either side of his head. Cerulean eyes burned down on him, the pupils having turned to slits, and the sound of an almost-purr thrummed through his body.

Naruto pressed his mouth hungrily against Neji's again, his tongue easily sliding between soft lips to caress the warm cavern of the Hyuuga's mouth. The long-haired man groaned obscenely as he tasted himself on the blonde's tongue, his mind flashing back to the pleasure of moments before and turning him on all over again. His body reacted, the long lines of his frame arching up towards Naruto and he groaned in disappointment when the blonde evaded him.

He tore his mouth away from the ravenous blonde.

"Please…Naruto…I don't care if you want us to only be friends after this…but…I-I…" He was cut off again by the blonde's soft lips and hungry tongue. Naruto lowered his body fully then, keeping the majority of his weight on his arms so he didn't crush the taller man with his bulkier frame, and slowly ground his still clothed hips against Neji. The ivory-eyed boy arched against him with a groan, his hands coming around the fox's neck and clinging to him. Only their groins were touching and even though it felt absolutely amazing, it wasn't enough contact for the Byakuugen wielder.

Naruto toned down his chakra, not wanting to overwhelm his lover with the strength of the power flowing through his veins and wrapping around his body. He had pulled it back slightly before coming into any contact with the man but he knew that the half-ass touching they were doing wouldn't be enough for either of them. Taking a deep breath, he resisted the Hyuuga's urgings to pull him closer for a moment to let his chakra seep back into his body. Once that was done, he stood and undid the ties to his pants, letting them fall to the floor with a soft rustle.

Blinking back the haze in his eyes, Neji looked up to find a fully naked Naruto hovering over him. His mouth went dry and his blood seemed to burn ever hotter within his veins. Warm light from the nearby lamp burnished the man's skin to bronze, bouncing off the beads of sweat across his body and sparkling like diamonds while his hair glowed golden. The pupils of his ocean blue eyes had become slits like a cat and they simmered and burned with want and need and too many things for the Hyuuga's hazy mind to comprehend. Toned muscles flexed and rippled beneath glorious tanned flesh with the blonde's breathing and as his snow colored eyes roamed over the body before him, Neji concluded that Naruto was the perfect specimen of the male species.

The would-be Rokudaime knelt to the floor in a swift, fluid motion before digging through a pocket in his pants and withdrawing a small vial. Moving towards the beautiful man splayed out on the floor like an entrée, Naruto popped the top to the container in his hand and slowly coated his throbbing erection, the light scent of herbs flowing to his nose. He stopped once his knees were just resting against Neji's backside to look down at him and raised a brow at the questioning look in those ivory eyes.

"What happened to your chakra?" The normally calm and cool voice came out deep and husky, his alabaster skin gleaming with sweat and various red marks from the fox's teeth.

"It would overwhelm you so I powered down." A simple response but more words than the blonde had planned on saying. He – and the Kyuubi – wanted nothing more than to slide home into that wonderfully lithe body and make sure that Neji never wanted anyone else.

Naruto could see the slight pleading look in those beautiful eyes and he was both amused and pleased by it. Neji wanted him without reservations, including his chakra, but the blonde shinobi knew that letting everything go at once would be too much. Leaning down, Naruto captured the Hyuuga's lips with his tenderly, kissing the long-haired man with all the gentle affection and love he held for him. Once he was sure the tensai was thoroughly distracted, he angled his hips and nudged the head of his cock into the relaxed – but still amazingly tight – entrance of his lover.

Neji tore his lips away long enough to gasp sharply as he felt Naruto sink into him inch by torturous inch. A slight burn accompanied the intrusion of girth that was considerably more than what he'd been prepared for but it only proved to set his nerves on fire, his body shuddering in pain and pleasure as his blonde lover moved across his jaw and down the slender column of his pale neck. Sharp canines nipped at his skin, a slightly rougher-than-normal tongue lapping at a place behind his ear that made pleasure swarm his body.

Once he was buried deep inside his lover Naruto paused, his hips staying the urge to thrust forward wildly, to give the man below him time to adjust to his size and the feeling of being filled completely. Soft, pale lips whispered a groan and he pulled away slightly, only to surge back within the warm, tight heat surrounding him. The blonde watched the white-eyed boy bite his bottom lip, his face contorted in pure pleasure as he picked up his pace slightly and moved the man's long legs to wrap around his waist.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto brushed against Neji's prostate and the man beneath him screamed in pleasure and latched his hands onto tan forearms, his nails digging into the blonde's skin. Slowly the fox lowered his body, his lower abdomen pinning the dark-haired man's erection between their stomachs, and started nipping and licking at every inch of alabaster flesh he could reach. The restraints he held were finally beginning to weaken and Naruto let some of his chakra flow freely to writhe around their bodies as they moved.

A gasp left his lips as Neji felt the powerful chakra of the fox flow around him like water as the blonde moved back, pulling out of him slightly, and the gasp turned into a low moan as he surged back into him and he felt the power of chakra from the seal rush straight into his throbbing shaft. The pleasure made him reel, his head spinning, heart pounding and stars dancing in front of his eyes. His lover exuded pure strength in every way from every pore of his body and it tingled delightfully as it slithered across his skin.

The pace was soon increased, Naruto thrusting faster and harder as his control started to wane, slamming into the man below him with enough force to lift his hips from the floor. Neji screamed each time his sweet spot was rammed into and murmured the blonde's name over and over and over again until he was silenced by warm, wet lips and a demanding tongue that caused his insides to quiver and his soul to shake.

In the moment when his world went white and the hot liquid of his orgasm crashed against his stomach, the Hyuuga knew he'd been ruined; that if Naruto decided he didn't want him after this, there would never be anyone else to take his place. The thought of having to leave in the morning and the possibility that they would never be anything other than friends after they returned to Konoha caused his heart to shrivel in his chest. He wasn't so sure he could handle it if Naruto found someone else.

Liquid fire stormed his veins when Neji muttered his name against his lips and he felt his lover's seed coat his stomach, the strong rippling of muscles around him. With a final, deep thrust Naruto let go, his orgasm filling the body around him with thick streams of cream, moaning the Hyuuga's name. He pressed soft, loving kisses to the pale neck and shoulder nearest to him as he slowly slipped out of his lover. Settling back onto his heels, the blonde grabbed his previously discarded shirt, and tenderly cleaned Neji up.

Starting with his face, the fox softly ran the material over the man's forehead and lower, sweeping beads of sweat away from high cheekbones before running it down a pale neck. Sinking his fangs into his lower lip and letting the tang of his blood fill his mouth, Naruto used the sting of his lip tearing to will his body to calm down. The scent of Neji and him and sex filled his nostrils and the Hyuuga looked beautifully ravished.

Long, dark hair was mussed and spread all over the futon and floor, the areas around his face damp with sweat; soft lips parted ever so slightly to pant for air; beautiful opalescent eyes half-lidded with waning passion; the entire expanse of alabaster flesh covered in mismatched versions of red from teeth and sharper than normal fingernails. Every inch of the man called out to the fox and his mind screamed _'Mine.'_

The tanned, well-muscled frame of the blonde bent over his lover and pressed his face against the pale skin of Neji's stomach, deeply breathing in the man's scent as he nuzzled his face against the soft flesh, an unusual sounding growl thrumming from his chest. Ending his calming, affectionate action Naruto slowly crawled over the Hyuuga's lithe body and came to a stop once he was face-to-face with the man he loved.

Without a word, he leaned down and captured Neji's lips in a sweet, loving kiss hoping to impress upon his lover how much he cared. The kiss was slow and tender; whispering of promises and convictions that made the ivory-eyed teen's heart beat erratically in his chest. Lacing his fingers through strands of sunshine, he tilted his head slightly to increase the pressure on his lips as seeds of doubt and worry flooded his mind. His thoughts resounded loudly in his head, wondering if this was a kiss that meant they could be more than friends or if it was more along the lines of a farewell.

He was desperately trying to keep his lover's lips locked to his own despite the need to breathe. Neji didn't know if he could handle hearing Naruto's rejection so soon but his body's instinct to live prevailed and he broke the kiss, letting his body fall back to the makeshift bed as he closed his eyes and waited.

Instead of the heat above him leaving as he had thought it would, it settled down next to him and before Neji could even begin to question anything, strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around his waist and twisted his body before pulling his back against a firm chest. A surprised and unsure sound escaped his throat as he was moved and he fought against the warmth and protectiveness that seemed to surround him, not yet ready to give up his wakefulness before he knew what was going to happen next. He didn't want to ruin the mood – in fact he was quite sure he could bask in the current afterglow happily for the rest of his days – but he knew he wouldn't sleep unless he knew.

However, it seemed as though the blonde was still one step ahead of him because before he even opened his mouth he felt open-mouthed kisses being pressed to his neck and shoulders and warm breath against his ear.

"I hope you know you're mine now," Naruto whispered against the delicate shell of Neji's ear, his voice still deep and thick with passion and the beginning's of sleep. He heard and felt his lover gasp in shock and turn his head but the fox simply caught those wonderful lips with his own, silencing anything about to be said. With a soft, affectionate lick across a full lower lip, Naruto settled back down. After pulling the flimsy blanket back over their lower bodies, the blonde tightened his arms, nuzzled into long, dark hair and spoke softly, "Sleep koi. I'll still be here when you awake."

He melted a little inside at those words as his mind cleared and he stopped panicking. Taking peace and comfort from his fox's words, the Hyuuga prodigy fell into the open arms of sleep with a smile.


End file.
